


Zabawki

by AltairBlack



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, and annie is here!, finnick's life, haymitch deserves everything, haymitch's life, no ship but dude isn't their bond profound
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairBlack/pseuds/AltairBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim właściwie jest Haymitch? Tylko starym pijakiem, prawda? I Finnick, co on ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabawki

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykowane Adze i Irce. May the odds be ever in your favour.

 

Kiedy Haymitch zabija trybutkę jej własnym toporem, Finnicka nie ma jeszcze na świecie.

Kiedy ogląda ostatnie minuty nagrania pięćdziesiątych Igrzysk, Finnick ma trzynaście lat, twarz aniołka, jasne loki wokół dziecięcej twarzy i wypieki na policzkach, a topór odbija się od pola siłowego i wbija w ciało dziewczyny. Haymitch wydaje się czarodziejem, a jego występ najlepszą sztuczką, jaką Finnick widział.

Rok później zostaje trybutem.

 

Haymitch nie ogląda sześćdziesiątych piątych Igrzysk, tak jak nie oglądał żadnych innych, odkąd jedne wygrał. Nic nie obchodzi go dziecko, które zabija trybutów trójzębem, choćby zrobili ten trójząb ze złota. Gdyby zrobili go z jedzenia, pewnie tamten zginąłby, kiedy ktoś spróbowałby mu go odebrać.

Nie mogą zmusić go do oglądania. Może mieć otwarte oczy i wgapiać się niewidzącym wzrokiem w telebim, ale to wszystko. Ale zmusili go do wiedzy i teraz nie może już wyrzucić tego z głowy.

W jego żyłach płynie alkohol. Jeszcze parę lat temu płynęła w nich złość, potem wyrzut, a na samym początku ta paląca rozpacz, ten żal, że nie wiedział, że zabijając trybutkę z pomocą pola siłowego zabija również całą swoją rodzinę. Nie zostawili mu żadnej szansy, nie zabito ich jednego po drugim, jak dzieci w Igrzyskach, nie, nawet nie to, po prostu ich zarżnięto. I teraz w jego żyłach płynie tylko alkohol.

 

Patrzy potem na tego dzieciaka, Finnicka, który ma czternaście lat i wciąż buzię aniołka, bez śladu zarostu, jest jasny i uśmiechnięty, promienieje, jakby nie zamordował na arenie ludzi, jakby jego życie nie miało wagi dwudziestu jeden martwych dzieciaków, jakby wygrana w Igrzyskach to była…

 - Prawdziwa wygrana! – woła tamten bez cienia pokory, kiedy pojawia się w Dwunastce, i Haymitch widzi w nim jedynie ulubioną zabawkę Kapitolu, taką, której nawet nie trzeba dyktować słów.

Gardzi nim. Gardzi nimi wszystkimi, a pogarda smakuje jak bimber z Ćwieka, który Haymitch wlewa sobie do gardła niemal na siłę i obwinia o to Kapitol, póki jeszcze mu się chce, a potem już nawet z tym daje sobie spokój.

 

Dwa lata zabrało mu dorośnięcie z aniołka w młodego mężczyznę, którego aniołkiem chętnie nazwą klienci. Dwa lata i Annie, i Finnick wciąż ma niewinną buzię i błękitne spojrzenie, i jasne loki wokół twarzy, ale ma także twardsze rysy i ślad zarostu, który goli, i zupełnie inne ciało, ciało, którego się pożąda, i zaciśnięte usta, kiedy nikt go nie widzi. Ale to rzadko się teraz zdarza. Dwa lata i Annie, i do Finnicka dociera wreszcie smród krwi na jego rękach i smród Kapitolu, oblepia go jego zepsucie. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to oblec się w jego tajemnice, udać, że ten szlam to najlepszy kosmetyk, i schylić pokornie głowę.

 

Haymitch nie chce wcale widzieć, głupie transmisje Igrzysk z ich mentorami, ale widzi i tak, to nie chce odejść: zaciśnięte usta Finnicka, jego chłodne spojrzenie, jego wyrachowany uśmiech. I Haymitch chciałby powiedzieć: „Jest jednym z nich, zdrajca”, ale obok tego chłopaka stoi delikatna szalona dziewczyna, i Haymitch wie, że to wszystko znaczy coś innego. I czuje, jak na powrót coś w nim ożywa.

To gniew. To gniew i wyrzut, i żółć, że Finnick ją jeszcze ma, kiedy Haymitch nie dostał nawet tego.

 

Finnick siłą rzeczy staje się mentorem i prawie bawi – dławi, chciał powiedzieć: dławi – go ta sytuacja, bo sam przecież wygrał swoim trójzębem, pieniędzmi sponsorów, buzią aniołka. Ale tylko tak umie przygotować swoich trybutów.

\- Czarujcie ich – mówi im – niech was kochają.

Nie boi się o ich zdolności. Czwórka dobrze ich wyszkoliła, a on nie może nauczyć ich niczego więcej, poza tym, czego nauczył go sam Kapitol. Nie chce tego, nie chce zrobić z nich zabawek, nikomu tego nie życzy, lepkich rąk i spragnionych, wytęsknionych ciał, zachłannych, nabrzmiałych od pożądania do dziecka, do mordercy. Nie chce tego, ale inaczej zginą, zginie on i zginie Annie, i trybuci Czwórki.

 

Czasem wydaje mu się, że inni mieli mniej złudzeń i że dlatego właśnie to jego z nich odarto.

\- Nikt z Dwunastki nie wygrał i nie wygra – syczy na Effie. Effie widzi jego butelki, jego przekrwione oczy i niespokojne ręce, i nawet nie poprawia słowa „nikt”, przecież się nie pomylił.

Zabawne, myśli, że nie pozbył się złudzeń już na arenie, że wydawało mu się jeszcze, że musi tylko wygrać, a potem może wrócić i żyć. Bo tak właśnie mu się wydawało. Że wróci do dziewczyny, której delikatne ręce pogłaszczą go po niewidocznych, uleczonych przez Kapitol bliznach na brzuchu, po włosach, i że w ten sposób można zapomnieć o martwych trybutach, o arenie, że zaśnie przy niej i nie obudzi się z nożem w ręku na najlżejszy hałas. Że uwierzy jej, kiedy mu powie: „Jesteś bezpieczny”, i będą mieli dzieci, które z jakiegoś powodu nie zobaczą w nim mordercy z krwią na rękach, dzieci, które będą miały dziadków i wujka, i dostatek.

Nienawidzi tego i tego, że był taki głupi, że to wszystko przepadło i że czasem za tym tęskni, nienawidzi wszystkiego, tak po prostu, bo może, bo to jedyne, czego mu nikt nie odbierze, już nie. To wróciło razem z tym głupim chłopakiem od trójzębu, z jego pociemniałymi oczami i zaciśniętymi ustami.

 

Finnick ogląda wszystkie nagrania, każdą śmierć. Ma suche oczy i suche, spierzchnięte usta – dostał wolne od zaspokajania mieszkańców Kapitolu na czas Igrzysk, może Snow ma nadzieję, że dostarczy kolejnych zabawek; i może się nawet nie pomyli, jeśli Finnick wygra – i na swoje szczęście nie pamięta już podziwu, jaki wzbudził w nim występ Haymitcha. W trybucie z Dwunastki jest coś nieodgadnionego, istotnego, dlatego Finnick włącza kolejne zapisy, ale czuje się tak, jakby obserwował kolejne stadia rozkładu. Rok po pięćdziesiątych Igrzyskach Haymitch ma jeszcze na twarzy gasnącą rozpacz, dwa lata udaje mu się zatrzymać cynizm, ale trzy, cztery lata i nawet on ginie, coraz wyraźniej widać, że topi go alkohol.

Potem Finnick jeszcze raz ogląda występy Haymitcha i uświadamia sobie, że ten chłopak nie miał mentora, a mimo to przypominał iskrę, zabójczą, małą i nieuchwytną, zbyt szybką, iskrę w polu siłowym areny, która odbiła topór i zabiła nim ostatniego przeciwnika.

Wciąż nie pamięta podziwu trzynastolatka, którym kiedyś był; budzi się w nim nowy podziw, podziw mężczyzny, którym się stał, podziw zupełnie innego rodzaju: zabawki, mentora, posiadacza tajemnic. Wtedy postanawia, że musi poznać Haymitcha.

 

Spotkanie nie jest dla Finnicka żadnym problemem. Trwają Igrzyska. Trybuci z Dwunastki już zginęli, zatem Haymitch występuje zaledwie w roli obserwatora; Finnick jest pewien, że tamten nie widzi nic.

\- Nie jestem takim tchórzem – wypluwa Haymitch, kiedy Finnick mu to mówi, przekonany, że tamten jest kompletnie pijany, pewien tego tak samo jak tego, że normalna, zwykła rozmowa nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

\- A chciałbyś? – pyta. Siedzą w loży, pysznej kapitolińskiej loży, zupełnie sami. Inni mentorzy rozeszli się do swoich oddziałów, by stamtąd nadzorować losy trybutów. Finnick ma przy sobie płaski panel z bieżącymi informacjami, dzięki niemu pewien, że dzieci z Czwórki jeszcze żyją, próbują spać i nic im chwilowo nie grozi, nie bardziej niż zwykle.

Haymitch milczy. Alkohol nie działa na niego tak mocno, jak kiedyś, to znaczy: potrzebuje go więcej, by stracić świadomość, a ten z Kapitolu jest słabszy, dostosowany do delikatnych żołądków mieszkańców. Choć może nie tak delikatnych, skoro potrafią obżerać się i rzygać tym wszystkim, a potem dalej jeść. Może po prostu nie chcą rzygać z powodu alkoholu, to nie byłoby tak zachwycające.

\- Ja bym chciał – mówi Finnick, nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, i z żalem wspomina Annie. Jeśli nie może sprawić, by to nigdy się nie wydarzyło, to chciałby chociaż, by mogła zapomnieć, nie widzieć.

Coś w Haymitchu się zmienia. Może dostrzegł więcej, niż Finnickowi się zdawało, nawet jeśli założył przecież, że ma przed sobą jedną z najinteligentniejszych osób w całym Panem.

\- Ja bym chciał dostrzec prawdziwego wroga wtedy, kiedy to jeszcze miało jakieś znaczenie – mówi wreszcie Haymitch. Głos ma schrypnięty, przeżarty alkoholem, gorzki. Przez chwilę patrzy wprost na Finnicka, w jego oczy: to byłoby takie nieodpowiedzialne na arenie, w czasie walki.

Finnick zlizuje z ust pomadkę, milczy, rozumie. Haymitch krzywi się i odwraca, a potem podnosi z fotela i odchodzi bez słowa. Do Finnicka dociera absurdalna myśl.

Podobno istnieje Dystrykt Trzynasty.

 

Po Igrzyskach następują miesiące wegetacji, w odróżnieniu od bezsensownego półtrwania w czasie, kiedy Haymitch musi być mentorem, udawać, że potrafi pomóc tym biednym dzieciom. W myślach nazywa je skazańcami.

Wioska Zwycięzców jest taka sama jak zawsze: pusta, szara, o konturach innych niż reszta Dystryktu, kamienna, ozdobna i zupełnie bezzasadna. I kiedy Finnick nią idzie, to wszystko do niego dociera, cały ten chłód i ciężki zapach kopalni w powietrzu, i to kompletne odrzucenie. Zupełnie jakby to były największe zmartwienia Haymitcha albo mieszkańców Dwunastki.

Puka, ale nikt mu nie odpowiada. Drzwi są zamknięte, więc wślizguje się przez okno, a potem krąży bezgłośnie po domu, szukając właściciela. Zastaje Haymitcha gdzieś pomiędzy krzesłem a podłogą, kompletnie nieprzytomnego. Nie zbliża się, tylko przyciąga sobie fotel z salonu i siada wygodnie, a potem czeka. Czuwa. Prawie jak na arenie.

           

Kiedy się budzi, wie, że coś jest nie tak, wyczuwa czyjąś obecność. Butelka znajduje się w zasięgu jego ręki, ale Haymitch nie ma pojęcia, skąd nadejdzie cios, więc czeka.

\- Finnick Odair. To ja – słyszy głos. Łapie butelkę i zrywa się z podłogi, staje na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, osłaniając głowę. – Wiem, że ciężko we mnie uwierzyć – kontynuuje Finnick – ale to naprawdę ja. W dodatku incognito.

Haymitch prostuje się powoli i pozwala powiekom nieco opaść. Ma zmierzwione włosy i śmierdzi potem, ale to dla Finnicka niemal miła odmiana po słodkich, odurzających zapachach Kapitolu.

\- Czego tu chcesz? – warczy wątpliwy gospodarz, tak jakby musiał. Finnick puszcza jego wrogość mimo uszu.

\- Nie wiem – przyznaje, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewa jakaś dziwna pewność. Haymitch unosi kpiąco brew, osuwając się z powrotem na krzesło. Wie, że butelki są puste, ale i tak je sprawdza, na wszelki wypadek. Nie powstrzymuje się przed wytrząśnięciem na język ostatnich kropel.

Niech wie, myśli. Niech wie, co Kapitol robi z ludźmi.

\- Więc już to dostałeś – mówi. – I możesz już iść.

\- Tak – odpowiada Finnick. – Mogę.

Siedzi. Siedzą jakiś czas razem, potem Haymitch zwleka się z krzesła, wciąga buty i wychodzi na zewnątrz, na Ćwiek, kupić bimber. Kiedy wraca, jest przemoczony od śniegu z deszczem, a Finnick wciąż siedzi w kuchni. Zrobił sobie kanapkę z dżemem i cukrem pudrem, którą je niespiesznie, przyglądając się drugiemu mężczyźnie raczej obojętnie. Haymitchowi robi się niedobrze, ale nic nie mówi, zamiast tego wychodzi. Tak bardzo nie chce przebywać z tym chłopakiem w jednym pomieszczeniu, że decyduje się wziąć prysznic. Klnie, bo woda jest zimna i nieprzyjemna, a on musi stać nagi, niechby i jedynie dwie minuty. Czuje się zbyt odsłonięty, zbyt bezbronny i wie, że to niewymownie głupie, że jego mózg został nieodwracalnie zmieniony przez Kapitol i nie może nic na to poradzić. Nienawidzi wszystkiego.

\- Wciąż nie wiesz, czego tu chcesz? – pyta, kiedy pojawia się w kuchni, a Finnick wciąż tam siedzi.

\- Nie – przyznaje. – Ale stąd jest najbliżej do Trzynastki.

Haymitch długo patrzy na niego znad butelki, którą opróżnia miarowo. Przez chwilę sądził, że może Finnick jest czymś więcej niż zabawką, ale nie, pomylił się. Wciąż jest tylko dzieckiem, marionetką, wciąż jeszcze ma złudzenia, ma swoją szaloną Annie i jakąś równie szaloną nadzieję na… na co?

Haymitch nie ma tego już od dawna, od tak dawna, że nawet nie umie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Mógłby coś powiedzieć. Mógłby kazać mu się wynosić albo przyznać mu rację, przypomnieć, że w szkole rzeczywiście uczono ich liczyć, bardzo ładnie, zabaweczko, świetnie sobie poradziłeś, albo może stwierdzić oczywistość, „Trzynastki już nie ma”, albo…

Wzrusza ramionami.

\- Rozumiem – mówi Finnick i wstaje. Zostawia na stole butelkę wódki bez etykiety.

Wcale nie, mógłby mu powiedzieć Haymitch, gdyby to nie wymagało tyle zachodu, gdyby nie był tylko zabawką Kapitolu, pionkiem, który zszokował wszystkich sprytem, więc pozbawiono go rodziny i wnętrza i w okrutnym żarcie pozostawiono przyszłość. Ale był.

Pozwala Finnickowi odejść, bo równie dobrze mogą wsadzić sobie w dupę wszystkie te pieprzone pomysły.

 

A potem pojawia się Katniss i pojawia się Peeta, i nagle okazuje się, że to nie Finnick ma dostarczyć Kapitolowi nowych zabawek. To ma być on, Haymitch.

\- Kapitol może sobie wsadzić w dupę ten pomysł – oznajmia światu tylko na wpół trzeźwy, kiedy w jego domu pojawia się Effie, by mu to oznajmić. Może nie tymi samymi słowami, ale przecież wszyscy wiedzą, co to znaczy.

Na początku byli tylko kolejną parą trybutów, dzika dziewczyna i chłopak, którego w końcu zgubi jego własna wrażliwość, Haymitch zawsze był tego pewny. Ale potem stali się Katniss i Peetą, stali się dziećmi, wojownikami, a jeszcze później teatralnymi kochankami i Haymitch nie może nawet o tym myśleć, o tym, co to wszystko dla nich oznacza. I co to oznacza dla niego.

 

Odnajduje Finnicka parę dni po przyjeździe do Kapitolu i jest niemal trzeźwy, kiedy z nim rozmawia.

\- Są wspaniali – mówi Finnick.

\- Niestety – przyznaje Haymitch i przez chwilę obaj się nie odzywają. – Co mam zrobić? – pyta wreszcie, zastanawiając się, czy jego głos brzmi rozpaczliwie.

 - Czarujcie ich – odpowiada Finnick. – Niech ich kochają.

Potem milczą jeszcze jakiś czas, bo to dobrze im wychodzi. Wychodząc, Haymitch zastanawia się, czy Finnick nienawidzi się za tamte słowa.

 

Kiedy widzi te przeklęte jagody, Haymitch nie uświadamia sobie w pierwszej chwili, jak bardzo podobne są do jego topora i pola siłowego, nie uświadamia sobie, że ich siła rażenia może być o wiele większa.

Uświadomienie sobie tego zajmuje mu zaledwie kilka minut. Nie wie jeszcze, w kogo trafi topór. Możliwości jest tak wiele.

 

Kiedy Katniss wręcza trujące jagody Peecie, Finnick ma dwadzieścia trzy lata, twarz anioła sekretów, jasne loki wokół przystojnej twarzy i wypieki na policzkach, kiedy ogląda ostatnie minuty relacji na żywo z siedemdziesiątych czwartych Igrzysk. Wie, że większość z tego wszystkiego to zasługa Haymitcha i Haymitch jawi mu się jako najzręczniejszy kuglarz całego Panem, ale kiedy podnosi wzrok i na niego spogląda, obaj wiedzą, co się wydarzy.

Rok później zostaje trybutem.

 

Zanim to nadciąga, ponownie przychodzi do Haymitcha, do Wioski Zwycięzców w Dystrykcie Dwunastym, i wciąż uderza go ironia tej nazwy. W Dwunastce nie ma zwycięzców. Jest dwójka straconych dzieci… i Haymitch, który leży na stole półprzytomny. Ręce ma zbyt słabe i drżące, by nalać sobie więcej bimbru.

\- To ja – mówi Finnick i podchodzi do niego. Delikatnie wysuwa mu z dłoni butelkę, trochę jakby odbierał Annie jakiś przedmiot, którym chciała się zranić, a potem siada na krześle obok i nalewa płynu do szklanki. Podsuwa ją Haymitchowi, ale nie pozwala jej zabrać, więc przez chwilę obaj trzymają na niej ręce. Żaden z nich nie wie, która bardziej drży.

\- Miałeś rację – mówi znienacka Haymitch. – Stąd faktycznie jest najbliżej do Trzynastki.

Finnick kiwa głową, raz, i odsuwa się, oddając szklankę z bimbrem. Haymitch się nie rusza, przygląda mu się tylko z ukosa przekrwionymi oczami, jasne włosy zasłaniają jego twarz.

\- Stąd też najbliżej do _niebezpiecznych odpadów jądrowych_ – syczy.

\- Tak – zgadza się Finnick. – Widziałem je. Są naprawdę niebezpieczne.

Ty idioto, myśli Haymitch, ale nie ma pojęcia, o kim. Zabiją nas wszystkich.

 

Finnick zostaje do wieczora, ale nie mówią wiele. Urywki zdań, niemal zupełnie przypadkowe.

\- Już czas – odzywa się wreszcie Finnick i Haymitch drga, jak gdyby miało się stać coś bardzo złego, ale przecież ten chłopak ma jedynie na myśli to, że czas na niego, spotkają się… kiedyś tam. Prawda?

\- Odair. – Zatrzymuje go Haymitch, sam nie wie, dlaczego. – Siedemdziesiąte piąte to będzie coś.

\- Racja. – Finnick się uśmiecha i nie jest to uśmiech kogoś, kto wie, że zginie; to uśmiech trybuta, który wie, że wróci na arenę.

Tej nocy Haymitch znów ma szesnaście lat i walczy o przetrwanie.

Tej nocy budzi się z krzykiem.

 

Nie potrzeba geniusza, by wiedzieć, że to właśnie Finnick, ulubiona zabawka Kapitolu, trafi na arenę, tak jak nie potrzeba geniusza, by wiedzieć, że razem z Katniss trafi tam Peeta. Nikt nie wydaje się zdziwiony, oprócz niej.

Trzynastka, wbrew temu, co początkowo sądził Haymitch, okazuje się leżeć naprawdę blisko, zbyt blisko, by ktokolwiek ją zauważył, póki nie jest za późno.

 

Przez chwilę Finnick się boi, tam w dole, aż nie przypomina sobie, że jego śmierć nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, póki żyją inni, Annie, Katniss, Peeta i Haymitch. To pocieszająca myśl.

Wysoko w powietrzu, już w poduszkowcu, Finnick rzuca okiem w dół na płonącą arenę, a potem przenosi wzrok na Haymitcha, zmęczonego mężczyznę o sińcach wokół zaczerwienionych oczu, i zastanawia się, kto tak naprawdę okazał się iskrą, od której wkrótce zajmie się ich cały świat.

 

Widują się w Trzynastce, ale ze sobą nie rozmawiają. Haymitch powrócił do nienawidzenia wszystkiego i Finnick wie, że czasem wstrząsają nim drgawki albo wymioty, że jego organizm domaga się alkoholu i jego brak go zabija, że do Haymitcha po raz pierwszy od bardzo wielu lat powróciły sny, koszmary, i że nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc.

Finnick też je ma i krzyczy aż do zdarcia gardła, a potem cichnie, jego oczy płoną zimnym błękitem, jego ręce drżą, kiedy przesuwa między palcami linę, czasem zbyt mocno i wtedy krwawią. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego nienawidzi tego, że wciąż może jasno myśleć, nawet jeśli inni o tym nie wiedzą, bo myśli o wszystkich rzeczach naraz, a oni o każdej po kolei. Chciałby nie myśleć wcale, bo tak byłoby łatwiej.

Haymitch go odwiedza. Nic nie mówi. Drżą mu ręce, tłuste żółte włosy zasłaniają twarz i oddycha chrapliwie, a wtedy Finnick się uspokaja.

 

A potem Annie wraca i Finnick przez chwilę najbardziej na świecie pragnie umrzeć, szybko, teraz, zaraz, żeby to szczęście nie zdążyło zniknąć. Zaraz potem zalewa go ciepło i radość, i płacze, tuląc Annie do siebie, i ona także płacze, a potem leżą razem w niewygodnym łóżku Trzynastki i przez chwilę są zupełnie bezpieczni.

Przybycie Annie nic nie zmienia, poza tym, że zmienia wszystko w świecie Finnicka. Haymitch o tym wie i nienawidzi się za to, że to jedynie pali jak zgaga, jedynie sprawia, że wszystko nabiera jeszcze bardziej gorzkiego smaku.

Musi zająć się Katniss i Peetą, zupełnie jakby wciąż był ich mentorem. Cieszy się, że nikt nie pytał go o zdanie.

 

A potem Finnick musi odejść, chce, i wszyscy powtarzają, że to jedynie kolejne nagrania, bułka z masłem, nic takiego, ale kiedy patrzy w oczy Haymitcha, dociera do niego coś zupełnie innego.

Może się pomyliłem, myśli Haymitch, żegnając się z Finnickiem w milczeniu. Ściskają sobie dłonie przez długie sekundy, jakby rzucali sobie wyzwanie. Ich dłonie pozostają nieruchome. Nie drżą.

 

I wreszcie Finnick ginie rozszarpany przez zmiechy i eksplozję.

\- Pomyliłem się – mówi Haymitch sam do siebie, bo nikt nie ma czasu słuchać starego pijaka, nie teraz, kiedy zginął Finnick.

Może jednak nie był tylko zabawką.

 

Pamięta, kto jest prawdziwym wrogiem, przez cały ten czas, w trakcie walk rebeliantów i w trakcie zdobywania Kapitolu, nawet w trakcie rozmów w Trzynastce, choć to staje się coraz trudniejsze, zupełnie jakby każdy dzień był kolejną szklanką bimbru, który zaćmiewa mu wzrok, utrudnia myślenie.

Najtrudniejszy jest moment, kiedy stoi przed nimi Snow, ta świnia, i Coin, ta żmija, i Katniss strzela. Jest z niej dumny, zupełnie jakby miał do tego prawo.

 

I wreszcie walki się kończą. Niektórzy są w euforii. Niektórzy przeżywają cichą ulgę. Dla niego skończyły się kolejne Igrzyska, w których jednak brał udział, i znów stoi sam w progu wielkiego kamiennego domu, w Wiosce Zwycięzców, której kontury teraz to jedyne kontury Dwunastki, i znów nikt na niego nie czeka. Jego rodzina jest martwa. Nie będzie dziewczyny, która pogładzi go po niewidocznych bliznach na brzuchu, nie pogłaszcze go po włosach, nie powie, że teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze.

 

Umiera wiele lat później, ale zanim to nadchodzi, dostaje jeszcze dwie szansy. Najpierw odwiedza go Annie z synem Finnicka, Finnem, nazwanym tak, żeby pamiętać. Nie rozmawiają, bo wszystko, co mogliby powiedzieć, mówi za nich chłopiec. Ma twarz aniołka, jasne loki wokół dziecięcej twarzy i wypieki na policzkach, kiedy się śmieje i biega po domu, po ogrodzie, wszędzie. Annie uśmiecha się do Haymitcha. Haymitch odpowiada krótkim uśmiechem zaciśniętych warg. Nie wie, czy wykorzystał swoją pierwszą szansę.

Finn nie zostaje trybutem. Ani rok później ani już nigdy.

 

Kiedy jest już bardzo starym człowiekiem i trawią go rozliczne choroby, a zalewanie ich alkoholem powoduje tylko więcej bólu, wie, że pora wreszcie umrzeć. Wtedy dostaje swą drugą szansę.

Katniss rodzi dziecko. Jej pierwsze, ale jedyne, jakie Haymitch pozna. Odwiedza ją w sąsiednim domu i robi to jedyny raz w życiu. Katniss leży w łóżku i niepewnie kołysze na rękach dziecko. Wydaje się zaskoczona, kiedy widzi gościa. Ma łzy w oczach, ale Haymitch wątpi, by spowodował to jego widok.

\- Chcesz go potrzymać? – pyta Peeta, który siedzi obok niej, i wydaje się zupełnie spokojny, może nawet szczęśliwy.

Chce.

 

Umiera w milczeniu, we śnie, kilka dni później i przynajmniej tej nocy nie nawiedzają go już koszmary.

Po jego śmierci Annie pomyśli, że wreszcie się wypalił. Na głos powie tylko, że zgasł. Ludzie nie będą wiedzieć, co dokładnie ma na myśli, ale nie będzie jej to przeszkadzać. Finnick by zrozumiał.

 

_fin._


End file.
